


Always Be With You

by Knivergils



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 伊格尼斯, 伊格尼斯×诺克提斯, 诺克特
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	1. Chapter 1

　　“我可能问过很多次了，埃坡尼好喝吗？”  
　　“我也觉得被问过好几次了，总之我很喜欢。”  
　　  
　　伊格尼斯咖啡成瘾已经好多年了，毕业之后忙得脚不沾地，如果没有咖啡，他可能撑不过下午三点。雷吉斯国王是个好人，但是伴君如伴虎，还有青春期足够任性的叛逆王子让他头疼。等到了能给自己冲一杯现磨咖啡的时间，已经是睡觉的点了，于是埃坡尼变成了他最简单最方便的补充咖啡因的方式。虽然是罐装饮料，口味却不差。最重要的是便宜，而且在王都外也能买到，让他对这家非殷索姆尼亚产的品牌十分有好感。  
　　买好食材饮水，还有司机先生必不可少的新鲜埃坡尼，四人启程离开炎热的地热之城雷斯塔伦，继续前行。  
　　普朗托难得老实地坐在座位上玩着伊利丝送他的相机带，伊格尼斯不时看向后视镜，一向嗜睡的王子眼下有一丝淡淡的青色。在塔尔柯特的祖父死后，诺克特的精神状态变得更差了，白天看上去好像还是那副没心没肺的样子，晚上一个人站在黑暗里阴郁得像一滩化不开的墨。连开心果普朗托都变得小心翼翼，看见那样的诺克特就远远绕开，不敢上去打招呼。  
　　伊格尼斯不动声色地放慢了车速，收起雷格里亚的顶棚。  
　　格拉迪奥会意地搂住身旁的王子，笑着问：“要不要再睡一会儿？可以靠在我肩膀上哦。”  
　　诺克特挣开格拉迪奥，头别到车窗那边，蓝色的眼睛木讷地看着一望无际的荒原，“伊格尼斯，到了叫我。”  
　　“放心。”伊格尼斯说。  
　　格拉迪奥翻出一条薄毯，盖在诺克特身上，诺克特干脆把毯子拉起来盖过头。格拉迪奥摇摇头，不再去管他。普朗托有些担心地戳了戳伊格尼斯的胳膊，伊格尼斯用口型说，没事，让他睡。  
　　离下个休息站还有很长一段距离，现在的车速在天黑前到目的地有些困难，他又不想让这个状态的诺克特睡帐篷。在下一个岔路口，他选择了另一条更远的路，但途中有一个今天他们能够抵达的休息站。  
　　从前只是知晓数字，离开王都后才切身体会到路西斯的疆土如此广袤，如果可以，他并不想用腿去丈量。接到命令时，伊格尼斯已经暗暗猜到雷吉斯国王的打算，可是当最坏的事情发生的时候，他还是觉得天旋地转。  
　　连诺克特和露娜的“秘密”都知道的伊格尼斯，现在却变得不敢揣测诺克特的心思。他什么都弥补不了，就算他聪明到可以确认雷吉斯国王的想法，他也不能告诉诺克特。因为他的使命从十五年前开始，就是守护诺克特。  
　　伊格尼斯用力捏紧方向盘，听到自己的牙齿咬得咯咯响。他害怕，害怕诺克特绷紧的弦会在他没注意到的时候断掉。  
　　  
　　傍晚时分，乌云越积越厚，黑漆漆的，天比正常暗得早了两个小时。  
　　快下雨了。  
　　伊格尼斯庆幸自己做了正确的决定。  
　　好在旅店还有空余的房间，虽然环境不太好，不过在有人的地方过夜，总会更加有安全感。  
　　敲门声响了两下。  
　　“我进来了。”诺克特的声音有气无力的，隔着门板透进来。  
　　伊格尼斯放下手里的东西，走到门口，诺克特旋开把手走进来，懒得抬头看他，把换下来的外套塞到他手里，绕过他走向沙发，用融化的姿势瘫进去，然后抻着身体半个屁股都挂在沙发外面。  
　　“下次扣子掉了就直接给我。”伊格尼斯说。  
　　“知道了，啰嗦。”融化的王子扭了扭身体，旅店沙发陈旧的布料毛毛糙糙的，硌得人很不舒服。  
　　“去床上坐吧。”  
　　“不要。”  
　　“那就好好坐着，现在成什么样子。”  
　　“你管我！”诺克特踹了一脚茶几，刚开封才喝了两口的埃坡尼差点晃到地上。  
　　伊格尼斯稳住咖啡罐，没接话，从床上的随行包里翻出针线盒和备用纽扣，坐到诺克特对面，仔细地缝起来。  
　　天已经完全黑了，雨声不断。  
　　这么大的雨，街上几乎没什么人了，闪电撕裂天空，雷光里可以隐约看到远处山坡上在雨里漫无目的游荡的使骸。  
　　雨声让诺克特有些犯困，懒懒地睁着眼睛，这个房间没有电视，他也没带手机，只好有一眼没一眼地瞟伊格尼斯。房间里很安静，老旧的日光灯澄黄的灯光打在伊格尼斯脸上形成朦胧的光晕，似曾相识的感觉让诺克特觉得温暖和安心。  
　　时光好像一下子回到五年前，那时父王刚同意他出来一个人住，伊格尼斯帮了很大的忙，说了很多好话才替他争取到。他要帮他联系学校，找公寓，照顾他的饮食起居，做他的人肉闹钟。  
　　诺克特记得那时候伊格尼斯总是跟他抱怨。  
　　“亲爱的王子殿下，我现在打两份工，我要求加工资。”  
　　“跟我爸说去。”  
　　“我都累瘦了，你们不能这样虐待下属。”  
　　“你每天做那么多好吃的，怎么会瘦？”  
　　每次诺克特这么说，伊格尼斯就只是笑，笑得镜片都挡不住眼睛里闪烁的光。  
　　他好像比从王都出来的时候瘦了？诺克特往上挪了挪身体，想到原因，他的心瞬间又沉下去，牙齿暗暗地咬住。  
　　“光线不好就别缝了，对眼睛不好。白天再缝也一样的，我明天可以不穿外套。”诺克特用脚踢了踢伊格尼斯的小腿。  
　　伊格尼斯头也没抬，说：“下了雨，明天有点凉。”  
　　“我又不会冻死。”诺克特撇了撇嘴，鼻孔朝天。  
　　“你感冒了照顾你的人是我，到时候累的还是我。”  
　　明知他没有别的意思，诺克特还是生气起来，对伊格尼斯大吼，“我不需要你们照顾！”  
　　针差点扎到手指，伊格尼斯用剪刀剪断线头，把缝好的衣服放到茶几上，顺着王子的手往上看，一直望进他的眼睛。  
　　他的眼睛深沉，藏在镜片下，像月光里沉默的河流。  
　　“干嘛？”诺克特被看得不由自主地坐直了身体，他记忆里伊格尼斯这样看人就是要跟他讲道理了。  
　　伊格尼斯却只是笑着说：“确认一下是不是诺克提斯。”  
　　他笑得无比欠揍。  
　　诺克特的眼睛闪动，“那你说是不是？”  
　　“不太能确定呢。”  
　　货真价实的王子殿下像被踩了尾巴的猫一样从破沙发里蹦起来，一拳擂在伊格尼斯的右肩上。伊格尼斯没有闪避，慢慢地把震掉的眼镜推回原位，然后按住诺克特的手。  
　　“你在担心什么呢，王子殿下。”他注视着诺克特焦虑的眼睛认真地说。  
　　“……”  
　　“你担心的事情，永远都不会发生的。”伊格尼斯站起来，揉了揉中了停止法术的诺克特，洗过后塌下来的柔软发丝穿过他的手指，竟让他觉得有些不舍。“我不能替他们做决定，但是我会一直在你身边。”这已经是我的习惯了。  
　　他只看了几秒，就把视线从诺克特脸上收回来。他很克制，每次都会很好地把情绪收敛起来。  
　　“头还疼吗？”  
　　诺克特拂掉伊格尼斯的手，抬眼望着他，一副不关痛痒的样子，“嗯，不是什么大问题，我受得了。”  
　　“那就好。”伊格尼斯走到门口，对诺克特说，“我去洗澡了，外套你穿穿看有没有问题，希望不是胖了撑掉的纽扣。”  
　　诺克特冲他呲牙，那边笑着把门关上。诺克特摸了摸刚才被伊格尼斯碰过的地方，小声地骂了句讨厌的四眼。


	2. Chapter 2

　　九点半的时候，雨停了一小会儿，伊格尼斯洗完澡后又下起来。  
　　他对着镜子整理吹干的头发，衬衫换成T恤才发现左边锁骨的位置不知什么时候被毒蚊子叮了，红了一块，此时发现了才觉得又痛又痒。前几天在野外遇到高阶魔导兵被划伤手掌也是全然不觉，直到普朗托大声喊他，才注意到整只手套已经被血浸透，血滴了一路。  
　　看着手心才愈合不久的粉色伤疤，恍惚中并不记得痛。到是被大惊小怪的格拉迪奥按着处理了伤口，连普朗托也难得地生了气。伊格尼斯何尝不懂，他比任何人都清楚，倘若是连他都失去冷静，那这场旅行就再也走不下去。  
　　诺克特站在离他不足五米的地方露出自责的痛苦神情，好像是伤在他身上一样。毫无经验的青年以为自己掩饰得够好，却不曾想全被伊格尼斯看在眼里。  
　　镜子里的自己似乎愁得多了几道皱纹，伊格尼斯扯起嘴角笑了笑，干巴巴的，试图用手指抹平镜面上倒影的眉间纹。  
　　从公共浴室里出来，门厅里只亮着一盏孤零零的灯，接待的老太太坐在柜台里织毛衣。看着停在雨里的雷格里亚，伊格尼斯停留了几秒，而后转身上楼。   
　　老旧的楼梯发出咯吱咯吱的声响，让人怀疑它是如何支撑住格拉迪奥的体重的。  
　　伊格尼斯走到房间门口，格拉迪奥正好出来，手里拿着外套和没看完的小说。格拉迪奥见他还是那副心事重重的样子，轻轻地掩上门，对他做了一个噤声的手势，然后指了指屋内。  
　　“王子睡着了，”格拉迪奥小声地说，“我去隔壁和普朗托睡，你看着他点，他最近……我也懒得说他了。”  
　　“我还没跟你算那笔帐呢，你还想再念他什么？”  
　　格拉迪奥一愣，然后反应过来：“臭小子居然告状！”  
　　“你还真吼他了？”  
　　伊格尼斯推了推眼镜，镜片反光变成一片白色，看不见他的眼睛。格拉迪奥心里毛毛的，挺直了后背下意识地在肚子里搜刮辩解的理由。  
　　“我是为了他好，你别太在意……”  
　　过长的刘海滑到眼前，伊格尼斯随手撩开，露出他的绿眼睛，笑道：“我吓着你了？”  
　　“喂！”发觉被戏弄的格拉迪奥捶了伊格尼斯一拳，“我有那么可恶吗？”  
　　“我站诺克特这边，所以，有的。”  
　　“啧，吃力不讨好。”知道眼前的男人有多宠那个长不大的小王子，格拉迪奥也只能自觉地充当起唱黑脸的角色。他看了一眼门里，叹了口气，“他把事都闷在心里，我也是不放心……那些破事真他妈操蛋，想起来就火大，我又能怎么办。算了，不说了，我去睡了。”  
　　“嗯，”伊格尼斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“晚安。”  
　　格拉迪奥把门口的位置让出来，“你也早点睡，明天的早饭跟补给我会拉着普朗托去买的。你最近休息得也不好，今天没我打呼吵你，就和懒虫王子一起睡到八点吧。”  
　　“谢谢。”　　  
　　伊格尼斯推门进去，看见诺克特缩在被子里像一只沉眠的茧，睡梦里也眉头紧锁。诺克特抱着枕头，蜷缩成一团，这种极度没有安全感的防御姿势，伊格尼斯只在诺克特八岁的时候见过。  
　　那年，他受了很重的伤，几乎死去。  
　　那年，他眼睁睁地看着特涅布莱耶在他和父亲身后陷落。  
　　那年，他不在他身边。  
　　伊格尼斯坐在床沿，静静地看着诺克特，他在自己的视线里就觉得安心，只有如此才能短暂地驱赶走他满心的愧疚。  
　　自己是从什么时候开始喜欢他的呢？伊格尼斯怎么也想不起，只是等到自己察觉，已经泥足深陷不可自拔。国王陛下把他无比珍视的儿子、路西斯的未来交给他，他却对这件珍宝存着非分之想。他觉得自己是个混账，天底下最卑鄙无耻的人。  
　　可是喜欢一个人是无罪的吧。伊格尼斯无声地叹息，手指拨开诺克特的刘海，低头轻吻了他的王子。  
　　雨声未停，伊格尼斯走到窗前检查窗户，透过玻璃看着窗外的雨幕，十五年前的那一天，也像这样下着大雨。  
　　合上窗帘，伊格尼斯关了灯，躺到床上，黑暗里诺克特平稳的呼吸声让他渐渐放松了身体。  
　　“晚安，诺克特。”


End file.
